


戰爭英雄

by youdontknowwho



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdontknowwho/pseuds/youdontknowwho
Summary: 從"信件"變成"戰友"的那年。在成為戰爭英雄以前，他是忒修斯．斯卡曼德；在成為安全部部長前，他是帕西瓦．葛雷夫。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 還是99%的私設，沿用了上一篇信件組Summertime的設定。  
> 非crossover但拉了一些"打過一戰"、有的沒的人進來亂 = v =

< 上 >

1917年夏天，帕西瓦隨著MACUSA派出的團隊來到法國已好一陣子。跟開戰後就沒見面的忒修斯身處同一洲，同個國家，站在同一塊土地上，為同樣的目標努力，可不但沒碰上，能通信的機會還更少了。不是說帕西瓦在軍中還有多少閒暇時間和餘力能夠分心，只是近日間接得到的消息，導致思念參雜著擔憂不時趁著短暫的空檔潛入他的腦海撥亂他的思緒，哪怕所謂『空檔』也只是幾分鐘。

 

這天，帕西瓦獨坐辦公桌前，放鬆的靠著椅背閱讀剛送到手上的盟軍戰訊。內容除了嚴肅的戰況更新外，第一時間吸引他注意的是一張不帶色彩的照片，外加描寫忒修斯又領著他的小隊在哪些地方建功的小短篇。類似的篇幅在連續好幾份戰訊中刊出，帕西瓦記得首次看到照片中忒修斯那一頭霧水的表情被魔法不斷重播，配上『戰爭英雄』那浮誇的標題只讓帕西瓦想著見面後勢必要好好調侃他，沒想到日後三番兩次出現後續報導。

 

_剪一次文章留著還可以辯稱是好玩，集結成冊就是某種詭異的收藏了。_

 

「長官？我方便進來嗎？」外頭彬彬有禮的英國腔結束了短暫的私人時間。

「進來。」帕西瓦手指在空中一繞讓紙張飄進抽屜加入它的同伴們後雙肘撐在桌上坐挺。

頂著一頭黑色捲髮的纖瘦身影出現在帳篷門口，「長官… 葛雷夫先生。」剛被升職為小隊長沒幾天的年輕巫師想起帕西瓦欽點他時糾正過不准『長官他』而趕緊改口，帕西瓦這才滿意的放平挑高的眉毛，「我們剛剛接獲急訊，英國今天要放棄一個前線的據點撤來這裡，請我們支援。」

帕西瓦目前主要負責後援，大多數時間是花在準備和保護補給品，或像今天這樣接待退下來的盟軍。沒有緊急狀況的話不太會上第一線交戰，可是一旦緊急起來便可能需要不擇手段生出前線需要的人力物力，良好的判斷力和組織能力是不可或缺的，責任當然也不輕，「狄米斯，程序你們都很清楚了，應該不用我操心吧？」

「當然… 葛雷夫先生。」青年語句中頓了一下，明顯還在調適新職位如何拉近了他與傳聞中的學長的距離。其他小隊長們全是有正式資格的正氣師，唯有他還在受訓中，因為派駐法國而意外受到帕西瓦提拔讓他既驕傲又緊張。他不曉得的是帕西瓦認為 － 同是水蛇學院畢業，一直以來默默完美達成任務的 － 狄米斯在早晨穿著睡衣享用完第一杯咖啡前能做出的貢獻，說不定比某些人整年奔波能做到的還多；可能連帕西瓦自己都不曉得的是狄米斯雖然已移居美國多年，那一口凸出卻悅耳的英國腔無形中也替他加了分。

 

狄米斯離去後，帕西瓦背部黏回椅子上再看了一眼半開的抽屜中的新收藏。不同於先前被偷拍而傻住，因閃光燈而眨眼，或是不想面對鏡頭就別過頭，這次照片上的忒修斯一動也不動，淺色雙眼正對著鏡頭，卻因沒有聚焦而顯得分外空洞 － 悵然若失，他會這樣形容 － 若不是站在旁邊的長官邊大笑邊拍著男子的肩膀，他八成會以為是用莫魔的相機拍的。

 

 

「放開！」

聽到外頭的騷動帕西瓦闔上抽屜，起身一探究竟。一群身著英國軍服的巫師正在和其中一人拉扯，阻止他再次接觸港口鑰。推擠中綠色的軍帽掉了下來露出薑黃色的短髮，青年柔軟的髮絲不改多年的風格仍奔放的亂翹。

「太遲了，該收拾的我們都處理掉了。」鬧事者右手邊的男子自認是在跟他講理。

但未經修飾的用詞反而刺激到他，帶點鼻音的聲調強忍著激動的情緒而差點破音，「什麼叫做該收拾的？忒修斯人呢？」

對話中出現關鍵字，原本站在遠處看不到正臉還不敢肯定的帕西瓦邁開步伐走上前的同時出聲呼喚，「斯卡曼德先生？」

青年似乎沒意識到身後的人是在叫他，繼續掙扎著想擺脫緊扣著他不放的兩人，「拜託讓我回去一趟！」

「紐特。」

紐特這才發覺有認識的人在場，他停下動作回過頭，驚喜的看著帕西瓦。帕西瓦僅用眼神示意紐特身側的兩人退開，無奈兩位英國人不認得他，「抱歉先生，但我們接下斯卡曼德先生的直接命令要看好這位。」

「葛雷夫先生…」急於恢復自由的紐特發出委屈的求救訊號。

帕西瓦三兩下跨進亂成一團的英軍中間，吸引所有人將注意力都集中到他身上，「帕西瓦．葛雷夫。」他用不特別大聲但所有人都能清楚聽到的音量做完不能再短的自我介紹，「我只說一次，你們現在在我的營地了歸我管。」他兩腳稍微分開雙手往口袋一插，下巴抬起指了指紐特的方向，「況且我可不確定斯卡曼德先生知道你們對他弟弟如此粗暴的話會做何感想。」

聞言押著小斯卡曼德的兩人面面相覷了幾秒，馬上鬆手站直，「長官，我們不曉得…」

帕西瓦懶得管他們是不曉得自己的身分還是紐特的來頭，他抽出右手擺了擺要他們退下，這下他們從命了。就在紐特準備跟帕西瓦求助時，英方的最後一組人馬也乘著港口鑰抵達了，他毫不遲疑的轉而衝向比其他人高出一些的那個人影。

忒修斯望著跑過來的弟弟臉色一沉，在對方來得及開口前用些微沙啞的低沉嗓音說道，「都結束了。」

紐特淺綠色的雙眼難以接受的瞪大，「但是…」

「我說，都結束了。」忒修斯加重語氣複述。

「全部都…？」紐特的聲音忍不住顫抖。

「戰場上，慢了一步就是慢了一步。」忒修斯平靜的說出口，「去休息一下就走吧，還有其它事情等著我處理。」

說完忒修斯沒等弟弟反應就別開了視線，轉身跟同袍們離去前瞥見了紐特身後的帕西瓦，原本靜如止水的眼眸掀起一波漣漪，散去得也快，他只是僵硬的對帕西瓦點了下頭就繼續前進了。

 

短暫的紛亂一結束，其他人便動了起來回到各自的崗位，留下紐特和帕西瓦站在原地望著逐漸遠離的背影。「葛雷夫先生…」紐特等到其他人一散開就改了稱呼，「帕西，忒修斯… 我快不認得我哥哥了。」他用只有兩人能聽見得音量吐出無法跟他人討論的心聲。

「紐特，所有人都可以，就你不能放棄他。」帕西瓦語重心長的回覆，「發生了什麼事？」

紐特避開帕西瓦的眼光低著頭，「撤離意味著要銷毀所有帶不走的物資不能留給敵方，龍是沒辦法用消影術或港口鑰搬運的…」

帕西瓦不需要親眼見到這些紐特投注了所有心力的生物也可以想像他此刻的心情，任何安慰的話語都會顯得客套，他選擇上前將左手搭上青年的左肩。

久違的親暱舉動讓紐特稍微打起精神笑了一下，「沒事的帕西，我永遠不會拋下他的。」溫暖的手掌讓他腦中閃過想要對方像從前那般揉他頭髮的念頭，他右手按住肩上安撫著他的熱源，「我只是在生我自己的氣，忒修斯在上頭的決定下來後第一時間就通知了我，他留了底線讓我去能帶走多少就多少。」

青年語氣恢復平靜卻禁不住紅了眼眶讓帕西瓦不捨，「紐特，這也不是你的錯。」他手指扣緊稍嫌單薄的肩膀。

紐特苦笑著，「分秒必爭的情況下他甚至比表訂的多等了五分鐘… 我該死的遲了十分鐘。」看著帕西瓦凝重的表情，他往後退了一步離開年長者給予的溫柔，「我得先回去了，幫我看著他。」

 

比起工作性質相近，三不五時會在各種場合相遇，或是出差刻意繞路『巧遇』的忒修斯，他上回見到紐特的時候男孩還只有到他肩膀這麼高。那是入學後的第一個暑假，回家時剛好趕上帕西瓦去英國辦公的最後一天，興奮的小赫夫帕夫一逮住機會就拉著他分享霍格華茲的種種，忒修斯也沒放過見縫插針的良機，兄弟倆聯手夾攻勢單力薄的伊法魔尼畢業生。那之後帕西瓦只有從忒修斯的信上得知紐特的消息，人際相處困難、魔藥學成績優異、放棄加入魁地奇球隊的機會、一頭栽進奇獸飼育學、交友不慎、被退學、在教授推薦下找到工作到最後跟著他上了戰場。

在帕西瓦沒看見的時候綴有雀斑的臉龐被磨去了稚嫩與天真，如今又被戰爭添上幾筆哀愁，令他欣慰的是能從談吐中感受到這一切也讓紐特越發堅韌，青年的溫柔在戰場上可是奢侈品。他看著紐特彎身撿起在地上躺了許久的軍帽，目送他的身影被另一個港口鑰帶走。

 

 

其實紐特不必特別交待帕西瓦本來就會自動自發的看著忒修斯，字面意義上的『看著』。開會的時候越過一屋子的人看著他靠在角落雙手環在胸前低頭聆聽，討論戰略時看著他偶爾舉手確認細節或提供意見，端著午餐找座位時看著他身旁的空位被迅速一一搶去，穿過營區時看著他眉頭緊鎖著分派勤務，晚餐時看著他根本沒動幾口便起身向還在談笑的其他人先行告退。一天過去還沒講上話讓帕西瓦看見機會便跟著拋下同樣沒吃多少的晚餐和不明所以的同事們尾隨在忒修斯身後離開。

 

忒修斯慢條斯理的走過幾頂帳篷之後拐了個彎，帕西瓦維持一段距離跟著，兩人一前一後繞了一段方向不明的路徑，帕西瓦察覺忒修斯似乎企圖擺脫他。他惱怒的加大步伐想縮短兩人的距離，沒想到前方的人也加緊了腳步，一來一往，雙方互不相讓到最後兩人一陣風似的抵達營區邊緣，一踏出消影的禁區忒修斯便抽出魔杖。

「該死。」帕西瓦追出禁區時根本來不及，他眼睜睜的看著忒修斯在空間扭曲下消失，停在忒修斯原先站的位置徒勞地抽出魔杖，拿不定主意下一步該怎麼做。但在他行動前，又一道現影術在他身後發動，他旋即轉身確定來者，毫不客氣的一把揪住對方的手腕再次消影。

 

現影的力道有點太猛，忒修斯被拋往一堵石牆又被沒站穩的帕西瓦重重一壓，他心不在焉的忽略肩胛的疼痛和撞在他懷裡的人，抬頭觀察他們身在何處：殘破的石造磨坊和幾株在風中搖曳的綠樹，合理推論此地是帕西瓦在信中講過沒人會來打擾他的秘密基地；接著他回頭與怒氣忡忡的褐眼對視。

「忒修斯．斯卡曼德少跟我說你不知道跟在後面的是我。」帕西瓦後退一步穩住身子，緊握在忒修斯手腕上的手絲毫不敢放鬆。

「我知道是你。」

帕西瓦瞪著與紐特同色的雙眼，卻遍尋不著熟悉的生氣。他耐心的等著忒修斯說下去，見忒修斯收起魔杖才鬆開一度從他眼前逃走的戀人。

被放開後，忒修斯背抵著牆面稍微撐起身子站好，找到支點後手伸進口袋掏出菸盒和打火機，拿了一根叼著點上，再把東西滑回口袋。他避開帕西瓦的方向呼出一道白煙，「除了你也沒有人會這樣追在我身後跑了。」

面對反常的忒修斯，帕西瓦決定先從比較不重要的話題切入，「什麼時後開始的？」他是意外從側拍照中發現忒修斯有在抽菸的。

忒修斯順著帕西瓦的目光看向手上散發著熱氣的紅點，「我有個新朋友，小我三歲，雷文克勞畢業的，這是他送的禮物。」他拍了拍口袋裡的菸盒和打火機。

「好像沒聽你說過。」帕西瓦翻過身和忒修斯並肩也靠上牆面，不太適應忒修斯選擇用『我』而非『我們』。

「他名叫詹姆斯，大概兩個禮拜前吧… 執行任務之際還去我們家做客了一晚。」

帕西瓦沒忘記能被忒修斯邀請進斯卡曼德家門意謂著什麼，所以他有些訝異自己居然想不起任何一張臉能搭上詹姆斯這個名字，就連翻到爛的戰爭英雄系列中出現過的人也兜不上。

「他是個聰明人，跟他談話很有趣，就有時講話直了點不太中聽，不少好點子都因此被埋沒。」忒修斯將抽完的菸往牆上捻熄，「他看上我擅長交涉，於是我同意以我作為他的窗口獻策，誰猜得到他會把我塑造成『戰爭英雄』以求更多的聽眾。我想你大概也見識過他的傑作了吧？」

帕西瓦現在想起來了，屢屢出現在文末的撰文者 － 詹姆斯．尼可霍，「有哪張照片有他的嗎？」帕西瓦努力讓自己的聲音聽起來不要太酸澀。

忒修斯手掌一翻讓菸頭塵歸塵，「他拒絕用任何有他入鏡的照片。」邊說的同時，忒修斯再次取出菸盒，這回他拔下卡在蓋子上的紙片遞給帕西瓦，「這是唯一一張我找到的。」

帕西瓦接過那張黑白照，畫面中忒修斯跟一位身高相仿的男子在吵雜的人群中貼近對方，交頭接耳地用力喊話，長相清秀的詹姆斯有一頭整齊往後梳的淺色頭髮，聽完忒修斯的話笑到眼睛都瞇了起來，「我什麼時候會見到他呢？」帕西瓦不願承認對此人一無所知讓他有點意亂。

「回到戰場的隔天，他跟著我出任務時犧牲了。」

沒考慮到這樣的結局，帕西瓦捏緊拿著照片的手指。

「本來應該是一場小規模、簡單的奇襲的 － 不然也不會讓他這個做文職的跟來了，不幸的是我們反過來中了對方的埋伏全員被拆散，我跟他被逼到死角看不見敵人，於是他往前跨了一步讓我得以定位敵方的位置解決他來脫逃。」

為了避免兩人一同陣亡的結果，不是詹姆斯往前那一步的話就是忒修斯了，做為正氣師，帕西瓦當然了解戰鬥時必要的策略，但這對狂跳的心臟一點幫助都沒有。

「他還笑著對我說：『抱歉我寫不到結局了，傳記的版權費還是要記得跟我對分。』」故事告一段落，除了風穿過磨坊破碎的黃磚引發的呼呼聲外一片死寂，忒修斯又點了一根菸。

帕西瓦看了最後一眼神采奕奕的在忒修斯耳邊回話的詹姆斯，將照片還給忒修斯，「他筆下的你很有魅力。」

忒修斯將照片的四角仔細的塞回菸盒，「不過是場騙局。」

「那些故事提高了盟軍的士氣，更何況… 好的騙局必需有事實為基礎。」詹姆斯是真的了解忒修斯才能寫出這些內容，帕西瓦覺得他甚至看透了自己沒見過的忒修斯。

「那之後慕『戰爭英雄』之名而來加入行動的人絡繹不絕。我從不怕沒人同我一起奮戰，如今身邊的人一批換過一批才更令我恐懼…」忒修斯拋下第二根菸用腳踩熄，「這些人到底為了什麼而戰？我已經不太確定了。」

這回換帕西瓦一彈指讓菸蒂回歸大自然，「嗯哼。」敗葛雷夫這個姓氏所賜，他比忒修斯還更早了解身旁總圍著一群人，實際上卻不認識他們是什麼感覺。正是為了改變這種現況，他盡他所能的去看見每個追隨自己的人，去挖掘更多像狄米斯這樣的璞玉。

 

「忒修斯…」帕西瓦等被呼喚的一方失焦的綠色雙眼在自己身上找回焦距才說下去，「我留下了所有文章。」

「你… 什麼？」

帕西瓦欣賞了一會兒忒修斯錯愕的表情才轉而低頭盯著草地，「每一篇，尼可霍文筆很不錯。」

「帕西瓦…」

英國腔的男中音終於頌出自己的名字，帕西瓦微微側過頭不著痕跡地掩飾上揚的嘴角，「我認真的，忒，我喜歡他的文字。」他往忒修斯身旁靠了一點，「如果他不介意我的字句會遜色很多的話，我倒是很樂意把傳記寫完，版權費就我跟他對分了？」

忒修斯仰起頭輕閉雙眼露出無可奈何的笑容，再次張開時帕西瓦在灰綠色深處找到了他思念的光芒。忒修斯啪搭一聲取出第三根菸後也往帕西瓦的方向挪了一些，專心在點火時沒注意到後者微微皺眉，「恩...」他思考了一陣決定換個話題，「伊芙琳過得好嗎？」

「非常時期她也只能認命地在美國待著了。」帕西瓦的姊姊 － 伊芙琳 － 是個考古學家，除去她弄壞的古蹟跟找到的大概各占一半這點不提的話，又或許該說是探險家比較恰當？

「開戰前見到她不是還在找什麼匕首之類的文物？依她的個性關在家裡豈不是悶壞了？」

「應該還好吧？沒聽她抱怨什麼，反倒是我父親在上一封信中催促我們趕快打贏。」帕西瓦覺得父親信中暗藏弦外之音，大概是靜不下來的伊芙琳住在大宅久到父親已過完愛女歸來的蜜月期了，「等等… 你跟伊芙琳什麼時後見過面了？」

「就她回紐約前有來倫敦一趟，她沒跟你說？」

_很好，幾年前就見過面了，這麼重要的事情不論是男友或姊姊都沒想過要跟他報備一下？_

忒修斯沒發覺他的情緒變化自顧自的繼續講，「那天我剛好出外勤，她用幾可亂真的英國腔把我同事們唬得一愣一愣的，大搖大擺的坐在我的位置上等我回去，名義是『來見未婚夫』，你真該看看她挽著我的手離開的那場面。」

「一定很精彩。」

忒修斯聽見帕西瓦酸溜溜的語氣才發現他鬱悶地拉下烏黑的濃眉，「抱歉帕西，我以為你曉得。」他沒想到自己和伊芙琳這麼有默契的避開這插曲沒跟帕西瓦說，大概是因為伊芙琳的靈機一動確實幫忒修斯省下許多拒絕追求者的麻煩，也順便封殺掉那些還沒開口的人的希望，兩人都不覺得這雞毛蒜皮的小事值得帕西瓦掛心。

道完歉見帕西瓦眉頭有舒展的跡象，忒修斯回憶著笑容甜美實則氣勢凌人的葛雷夫家長女好奇的問，「她自己沒有對像嗎？」

帕西瓦回溯了一下伊芙琳身邊的男人，「上一個曖昧了一陣子… 不過主要是單戀的樣子。」他沒見過本人，只是聽姊姊描述。

「單戀？哪來的巫師這麼沒眼光？」

帕西瓦也不確定對方的來歷，但他認同忒修斯說的：沒眼光，「沒下文無所謂了，何況對方是個遊走在法律邊緣的人，MACUSA對他一直頗頭疼，父親也不喜歡他。」

「MACUSA那邊有你當內應啊。」忒修斯講得彷彿這般假公濟私是理所當然的，「你爸爸不喜歡他什麼了？」

不喜歡自家女兒都表現得這麼明白了對方卻不領情，這是帕西瓦生平第一次不需要揣測父親的想法，但他狡猾地丟出另一個答案，「菸抽太多。」語畢帕西瓦意味深長的看著忒修斯，就算巫師不會死於抽菸他認為還是該節制一點。

後者剛恢復光芒的的眼神閃過一絲心虛，默默低下頭準備把才抽到一半的菸毀屍滅跡。

帕西瓦先忒修斯一步抽走纖長手指間剩下的那半截，在忒修斯的注視下放到唇間吸氣，「你來晚了。」他吐氣時抬頭看著週遭綠意盎然的小樹林。

「恩，我記得你上一封信裡有提到開得很漂亮。」忒修斯著迷的看著帕西瓦一吸一吐牽動著脖子的線條，「可惜我沒趕上花期無緣了。」感慨錯失良辰的同時偷偷感嘆自己再次被帕西瓦上唇暗藏的邱比特弓箭射中。

帕西瓦勾起右腳頂著牆一推，同時解決掉手中的菸，站起後走到樹下。他打量著被夕陽染上金色又被微風吹得斑駁的樹梢，瞇起眼從回憶中提取花開的模樣，抽出佩在腰側的魔杖，先是左手平舉與肩同高，隨後握著魔杖的右手跟著擺在差不多的高度，深紅色的魔杖水平指向前方。接下來的幾分鐘，忒修斯見證了他記憶中最美的樂曲。

 

帕西瓦的魔杖手下了第一拍，手腕輕巧地畫起幾個小三角帶動魔杖施法掃過茂密的綠葉；左手手掌朝下微微下壓，平衡著咒語的精準度。忒修斯眼看夏日的綠葉一片片退化成嫩葉、新芽，最後隱沒在樹枝根部。帕西瓦止住右手，讓魔杖回到起始處；左手翻成掌心朝上，緩緩上抬喚來一陣風捲過逼的忒修斯狂眨眼，風中挾帶著大量淡紫色的花瓣，最後停在比視線高一些的地方轉回手背朝上，四指內收只留食指。右手中的魔杖輕盈的點向光禿禿的枝幹，紫色波浪在他的指示下纏上樹梢，他一拍一拍穩穩的指揮著花瓣就定位重現初夏時花朵漫舞風中的盛況。在最後一株也被他點到名，唰地一聲大功告成後，帕西瓦左手與魔杖同時畫了兩個小圈作結。

忒修斯仰頭望著與風車共舞的漫天紫花，思忖著帕西瓦的魔法能維持多久，可能的話他希望可以撐得比慢慢消失在地平線的落日更久，甚至不切實際的冀望就這樣一直到身後的建築風化。帕西瓦低調的浪漫、特有的溫情，專屬於他的心意，真的是太久沒體會到幸福都快忘記這兩個字怎麼寫了。

 

「在想什麼？」

忒修斯想得太出神以至於沒注意到未等到掌聲的演出者已回到身邊，「我喜歡，這是什麼花？」忒修斯雙手反推石牆直立起來，走到帕西瓦面前。

「藍花楹。」帕西瓦說不清忒修斯臉上的笑容是什麼意思。

「帕西，你父親沒反對過你喜歡這些花花草草嗎？」忒修斯一開始發現帕西瓦這小興趣時頗為意外。

「你不知道那些書我還是從他書架上找到的呢。」帕西瓦記得小時候因為好奇總指定他讀那些枯燥書籍的父親自己都看些什麼，一天他偷闖進父親書房隨機抽走一本，看書頁上精緻的花卉圖鑑看得正開心時被逮到。父親本來斥責的話語都到了嘴邊，看見他手上的書後靜默了一下反常的沒有訓話，只是提醒他不可以摺到、不可以弄髒、不可以撕破，然後看完了要記得放回去。

帕西瓦挑起眉毛，嘴角不懷好意的勾起，丟出一句，「他反對的只有你。」

「明明就還有你的耳洞。」忒修斯瞇起眼假裝不滿的反駁卻掩不住笑意。

「是誰在我決定搬出去自己住而惹父親不開心時送我耳環當安慰的？」明知道自己沒耳洞還選這樣禮物，根本是教唆犯。

「你不是過幾天就沒戴了？」忒修斯還收到了書信上的正式道歉，表示不適合戴去MACUSA但會好好收著，說實在他壓根沒想到帕西瓦會真的跑去穿耳洞。

「嗯哼。」帕西瓦沒告訴忒修斯的是就算被瑟拉菲娜調笑，他還是很堅持的戴了幾天直到他陸陸續續收到被他全數退回的各式耳環，不勝其擾才改成下班後在家裡戴；以及去見忒修斯的時候，忒修斯摀住嘴克制尖叫衝動的反應讓他在對方捧著第二副有墜飾的耳環出現時早有心理準備。

「喔…」忒修斯突然哀號了一下把臉埋到帕西瓦肩頭，「你爸一定討厭死我了。」

帕西瓦將雙手環上忒修斯使他們貼近彼此，十指在他的後腰處交扣，在他耳邊柔聲說道，「事實上我父親曾在信上提到：伊芙琳邀請你在戰爭結束後來我們家做客。」

典型葛雷夫式的拐彎抹角，忒修斯感激的笑出聲，雙手擺上帕西瓦的腰，抬起頭時淺綠色瞳孔旁圈了一抹紅。帕西瓦不確定是忒修斯偷掉淚，還是多日以來睡不好死撐到現在疲勞一股腦跑了出來，他調整下巴的角度湊上前，在忒修斯閉上眼後輕啟雙唇覆上忒修斯的唇瓣。兩人僅是維持同樣的姿勢，也許手又收緊了一些，但沒有多餘的動作，心跳也依舊規律。耳邊的寂靜持續到花瓣突然開始散落，沙沙聲讓他們分了心才結束這個吻。陽光將空間留給他們獨處，僅存的暮色下淡紫色的落花轉為偏藍的紫。帕西瓦原想退開卻反被忒修斯強行拉回懷裡，兩人便依偎著欣賞對方身後的花雨直到綠葉又冒出芽，時光再次順向流動。

 

被箍在懷裡的帕西瓦手不斷順著忒修斯帶點自然捲的深色頭髮，他盯著地面上的花瓣殘影逐漸淡去，懊惱自己的魔法沒能延續久一點。他聽見忒修斯在他耳後打了個哈欠，很滿意忒修斯總算得以放鬆，他輕拍忒修斯的後腦杓，哼起一段之前聽見法國莫魔唱的曲調，以細不可聞的音量唱出最後一句歌詞：

 _磨坊的風車_ _化作翅膀_ _守護著相戀的你和我。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後半BGM：La complainte de la butte  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqUazoCayx0  
> 中譯那句"磨坊的風車 化作翅膀 守護著相戀的你和我"是融合了法文和英文的歌詞  
> While windmill wings of the moulin shelter you and I/Les ailes du moulin protegent les amoureux  
> 紫色花海參考，跟上一篇一樣，如果有愛花人事發現我寫錯了花名拜託糾正  
> http://i.imgur.com/hDSYKQn.jpg
> 
> 關於角色：  
> *戰友軍裝可參考以下，大家圖可能都比我多就是  
> http://i.imgur.com/129Y9l7.jpg  
> http://i.imgur.com/jMSrLQ1.jpg  
> 應要再放一張被揪住的帕西  
> http://i.imgur.com/9rm8Djm.jpg  
> *擔心哥哥的軍裝紐特  
> http://i.imgur.com/HOAjNvP.jpg  
> *Deamis/狄米斯取自1999年第一部00Q電影The Trench  
> 只是我留下了Ben的捲髮  
> http://i.imgur.com/3c8zguD.jpg  
> *James Nicholls/詹姆斯．尼可霍取自War Horse，跟忒修斯(Goode)差不多高、長相清秀，捨我其誰  
> http://i.imgur.com/qR4Yacj.jpg  
> *跟伊芙琳搞曖昧到底、被葛雷夫老爺討厭、菸癮很重的男子  
> http://i.imgur.com/5vLiow6.jpg  
> http://i.imgur.com/QmmstSF.jpg
> 
> *關於成不了大家心目中的英雄和好友犧牲那段，前陣子重看了Enemy at the Gates/大敵當前。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 討論到部長的魔杖設定就此成謎了於是自己設定(?)  
> 外加偏愛低調放閃就有了這篇。
> 
> 沿用了上一篇信件組Summertime的設定。  
> BGM：War Horse OST by John Williams  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PdzaRwcCc38

< 下 >

帕西瓦陪忒修斯走回他的帳篷，一路有說有笑，不料道過晚安準備離開時，忒修斯突然從身後環住他不放，「早點休息吧。」帕西瓦雙手握住在他小腹上箝制他的大手，此提案換來忒修斯大力搖頭髮絲弄得他脖子有點癢，「忒。」他放軟語調哄著撒嬌中的男子。

「太陽才剛下山而已帕西。」忒修斯把腦袋擱到帕西瓦肩上耍賴著說。

「忒，看看你的黑眼圈，你幾天… 忒修斯！」關心的話語還沒說完帕西瓦就因為忒修斯偷咬他的耳朵而驚呼。

「想睡之外我還有點肚子餓了，帕西。」放慢語調在耳邊喊他的名字完全是對帕西瓦搧風點火，忒修斯還不忘吹口氣火上加油。

「忒修斯你又不是明天就要走。」帕西瓦試圖搶回掌控權。

忒修斯游刃有餘的回嘴，「帕西，我不介意你當我是明天要走。」接著側過頭在帕西瓦頸子上輕啄。他很享受花海下那讓他打從心底暖起來的吻沒錯，只是當下安撫的作用遠大過其餘情感，清爽到對忒修斯來說根本只算開胃菜。

「忒。」帕西瓦沉著嗓子發出警告，他意識到對方的手不安分的溜到他胸前解開了鈕扣，接著轉到正面低頭一路吻到他的鎖骨，「忒修斯。」帕西瓦輕嘆一聲出腳絆住對方的長腿，往忒修斯肩上不重不輕的一推讓他向後往床上倒去，然後左腳向前一跨，右腳曲起擺上床把膝蓋卡進忒修斯兩腿之間。

被推倒的一方用手肘撐起上半身與帕西瓦對視，忒修斯差一點就得逞了，可惜再次直視佈滿血絲的眼珠讓帕西瓦瞬間找回理智，威士忌色的眼眸醉意全消，「忒修斯 斯卡曼德。」他扣回所有扣子以堅定的語氣說道，「如果你明天就要走，就算要用上昏擊咒我也會讓你現在就躺平，我回去了。」語畢帕西瓦努力忽略自己加速的心跳和發燙的臉頰快步離開，留下忒修斯一人挫敗地倒回床鋪。

 

忒修斯躺在床上連靴子都沒脫，雙手枕在頭下沉思了一段時間，然後表情嚴肅的坐起身，抄起床頭的軍帽蓋上頭頂後拉低帽沿。他悄悄的踏出帳篷，延著帳篷和帳篷之間的窄道前進，毫不費力的避開站哨的巫師們，也一路躲過負責巡邏的幾位，正要踏出營區範圍時被一股力量強行扯回來，反作用力讓他站不穩，「什麼鬼？」他低頭發現右腳腳踝鑲了一圈散發著淡淡紅光的魔法。

「斯卡曼德先生，你想去哪？」帕西瓦不疾不徐的走向一連試了幾道咒語都解不開腳鐐的忒修斯，他半放棄的垂下魔杖等著施咒者過來。帕西瓦見他不打算開口便雙手插進口袋站在一旁，沒得到答案前帕西瓦是不會替他解咒的。

兩方默默的僵持了幾秒，忒修斯終究是開了口，「帕西瓦，我要回去一趟。」同樣穿戴整齊軍服的黑髮男子仍動也不動的等著他進一步說明，忒修斯嘆了口氣，「我無法不去想那些被我們拋下的，被放棄的…『夥伴』。」他曉得不說清楚是無法說服比鷹馬還固執的帕西瓦退讓的。

「忒修斯，敵軍非常可能已經進駐那裡了。」帕西瓦放慢語速強調。

「我知道，帕西。」

無需再多說帕西瓦知曉對方心意已決，他正是考慮到忒修斯很可能會做什麼蠢事來彌補近日的失常才在分開前下咒的，『看著他』，他跟紐特真是太了解忒修斯了。估計咒語一解開忒修斯又會從他面前消失，他拔出魔杖指向忒修斯。後者舉起魔杖防禦的念頭還沒來得及成形，口袋中被轉化為港口鑰的打火機就先被無聲的招喚咒搶去，忒修斯眼睜睜的看著他一把接住飛過來的打火機。他盯著疲憊卻連日無法安睡的忒修斯，在心中嘆了一口氣，「我跟你一起去。」

「帕西我不覺得…」

「忒，你連我畫在帳篷外的追蹤咒都無法察覺了。」帕西瓦不可能放任忒修斯在這種狀態下深入敵營單打獨鬥，「要嘛一起去，要嘛我陪你在這裡耗一整晚。」

忒修斯勉為其難的點頭，「你的營區…」

「不用你擔心，我已經交代好了。」忒修斯觸動咒語的時候帕西瓦就派護法去通知狄米斯有緊急狀況的話該如何應變還有怎麼連絡他了。

帕西瓦經過忒修斯面前時魔杖在他腳邊晃了一下，紅色圈圈立即粉碎無蹤，他趕緊跟上已走出營區保護咒的帕西瓦。帕西瓦收回魔杖，右手將打火機捧在掌心伸向他；他和帕西瓦對望了一下當作是最後確認，便也收回魔杖，右手放上港口鑰，兩人十指收緊催動魔法離開寧靜的營區。

 

 

他們一落地就鬆手改抓起魔杖快速躲進最近的樹叢中進入備戰狀態，忒修斯將降落點設在離他們原先紮營處有一段距離的地方以策安全，兩人以看的見對方的距離為基準輪流偵察前進的方向，確認沒有陷阱後毫無阻礙的一路推進。快抵達目的地時輪到忒修斯上前勘察，他小心翼翼的從樹叢間窺視營區的光源；帕西瓦在不遠處以銳利的雙眼緊盯著忒修斯離去的位置，等著他回頭打暗號繼續前行。

「帕西！」

聽見忒修斯大喊帕西瓦直覺出事了，他馬上放棄潛行消影到對方身旁，一現影反射性的先丟出幾個昏擊咒，一道道紅光撞倒擋在前方的物體，「忒修斯？」他管不著倒下的是有生命或是沒生命的東西，首要任務是確認同行者的安危。

「我在這。」忒修斯正蹲在一旁東翻西找，「我說不上來這裡發生了什麼事。」他試著從棄置的物品中拼湊出個所以然。很顯然在他們撤離後黑巫師確實有在這裡停留過，但之後又因為某種原因放棄了，而且從遺留物判斷他們離開的異常匆忙。「帕西，假設是被偷襲好了？」忒修斯起身跟帕西瓦並肩開始往營地深處走，一人負責左側，一人負責右側尋找著蛛絲馬跡，「目前還沒找到任何屍體，也沒有第三方人馬佔領這裡的跡象。」

帕西瓦發現他們一度以為是敵方營火的光源事實上是著火的帳篷，「不管是誰做的，他們也沒有搶走任何物資…」

詭異的現場讓忒修斯和帕西瓦摸不著頭緒，兩人靜默的來到狀況最慘烈的一區，除了餘燼細微的劈哩啪啦，整片區域只剩晚風颳過時各種殘骸共振的聲響，「帕西，是我太神經質還是你也有一種被監視的感覺？」忒修斯用只有兩人能聽見的音量問到。

「我還以為是我的問題。」帕西瓦以同樣的音量回答，接著兩人轉為背對背搜索各個能作為藏身處的角落，可惜繞了一圈還是徒勞無功。

忒修斯聳聳肩，「可能真的是我們想太多。」他不認為誰有能耐躲過自己與帕西瓦的共同搜查。

帕西瓦點頭表示同意，心底卻有種他們漏了什麼的預感，皺起眉陷入膠著。突然間一陣強風冷不防冷的從他們上方壓下，兩人彎起膝蓋穩住身子，忒修斯拉住他的帽子，帕西瓦則艱難的仰望上空，「仁慈的路易斯啊…」

龍，他們看著高空中滑翔而過的黑色剪影，夜色讓他們不太能判斷牠確切離多遠，但從每次振翅帶來的風壓和翅膀的寬度推測，絕非安全距離。他們一起跑向一頂還算完整的帳篷，背倚著帆布蹲下藉此稍微避開監視者的視線，「我以為你說一隻都不剩了？」帕西瓦還沒近距離跟龍打過照面，他在腦中快速列出可能派得上用場的咒語。

「我是沒來得及親自一一查點，但不該有這種失誤的。」為此忒修斯可是指派了幾名最不會手軟的組員來執行，面對朝夕相處的幾條龍，就算不是紐特，部分同袍們還是於心不忍。

又一陣風襲過，「現在怎麼辦？」帕西瓦等著忒修斯下決定，在得出結論前他們耳邊先傳來一聲清楚的鼻息，接著黑影逼近他們上方。

忒修斯抓著帕西瓦消影回到他們剛來的樹林邊緣，現影沒多久便看到龍降落在他們離開的遮蔽處，龐大的身軀和雙翼下的利爪摧毀了幾頂帳篷，鐵灰色的腦袋來回搜索突然消失的獵物。

「那隻龍，是我們的？」帕西瓦打量著傷痕累累的生物不是很肯定的問。

「帕西，你開我玩笑嗎？」忒修斯不敢置信的翻了個白眼，一臉被冒犯了的表情，他比劃著灰龍稍有殘缺的薄翼和長頸上被虐待過的傷痕，「看看那營養不良的翅膀？你知不知道我們花了多少錢去照顧我們的龍？」

「是是是，忒修斯我拜託你小聲一點。」帕西瓦發現龍抬起了頭直盯著他們的方向，火光照亮牠不祥的血紅雙眼。

忒修斯是降低了音量，但仍未停止發牢騷，「天知道我後來杖著自己的名聲又另外塞了多少預算過去，牠們都要吃得比我們好了。」

 

_帕西瓦在心中記下一筆：英軍的戰爭英雄濫用公帑寵弟弟。_

 

紅色雙眼仍停在他們的方向，現在還用爪子撐在地面整個身子轉過來，帶刺的長尾巴掃過時又掀翻幾座帳篷，牠淺淺的噴了幾縷白煙後深深吸氣，鼻翼顫動著，突然瞇起眼向前垂下脖子。

帕西瓦心中警鈴大作，「忒修斯？」還沒說出他的不安一股熱氣伴隨著烈焰早一拍向他們奔來，龍火的速度比牠本身爬行快很多。

他們同時舉起魔杖擋下，龍火和一般火焰不一樣，帕西瓦可以感覺到手中的魔杖跟他抗議著這般沒技巧的硬碰硬，但眼下能見度已經不是很理想了，施法熄滅龍火勢必會造成一陣濃煙將他們推向更不利的境地。火勢漸漸轉弱，帕西瓦跟著放鬆握著魔杖的力道，待火光退去後他食指摩擦隱隱傳來熱度的杖身安撫著過載的小夥伴。

「帕西，你覺得我們有辦法把牠打昏嗎？」忒修斯看著似乎對自己的成果很滿意的灰龍，牠晃著腦袋，尾巴又擺過已被夷為平地的區塊。

「可以，你在打什麼主意？」帕西瓦相信他們兩的能力是沒問題，可是他不理解意義何在。長著翅膀的灰色大蜥蜴把重心分散到兩邊鋒利的爪子上，一步一步順著焦土朝他們爬過來。

「我還不是很確定，但…」忒修斯邊說邊大步跑向龍的側邊，他對著上空招出護法吸引了紅色雙眼的注意。灰色的巨獸停止了爬行，轉而挺起脖子好奇的觀察著飛過夜空的銀色猛禽。忒修斯趁機對龍甲理應最脆弱的腹部射出一記昏擊咒，殊不知咒語沒能影響灰龍就算了，紅光還毫無減損的反彈回來差點打中隨著他跑過來的帕西瓦。

「忒修斯！以你們家梅林的名義發誓，我會把你打昏留在這裡餵龍！」就算對像是忒修斯，接二連三的脫軌行為還是把帕西瓦的耐性耗盡了。

「帕西！」忒修斯完全不管帕西瓦的怒吼，像是發現什麼寶貝似的興奮不已，「這是一隻烏克蘭鐵腹龍！紐特一直在找的鐵腹龍欸！」

這下帕西瓦猜得到忒修斯心底打的如意算盤了，「忒修斯我很樂意幫你，但我看不出來要怎麼把牠弄昏，更別提要怎麼搬回去了。」

忒修斯指著被他惹得不高興而振翅離地的灰龍，「你看那裡，脖子和肚子交界的地方。」帕西瓦沿著他比的方向看上去，龍頸下鐵灰色的鱗片要接到淺灰色的腹部的邊緣有受過傷的痕跡，「那邊缺了幾塊鱗片。」

忒修斯一副志在必得、勢在必行的神情讓帕西瓦暫且同意這聽起來很不可靠的計劃，「好吧，我們看著辦。」帕西瓦算準了龍經過他們面前的時機丟出昏擊咒後消影，紅光也不負他期待的反射回來從忒修斯身側擦過，這報復性的舉動讓忒修斯輕笑了幾聲。

 

 

兩人就這樣一搭一唱地現影、攻擊、消影、閃避龍火、在另一個地方現影，繞著火龍團團轉。烏克蘭鐵腹龍跟不上他們的速度，被耍著玩，每當牠快要抓到他們的節奏時，兩位巫師就會變換步調，讓牠重頭摸索一遍。可灰龍的反射弧再長，這樣你一來我一往下來，牠還是學到了一件事：要出奇不意。牠翅膀大力一拍垂直攀升，突如其來的氣旋不僅把物品吹得東倒西歪，也成功暫緩了兩人的游擊戰。

帕西瓦用消除咒清掉向他飛來的鍋碗瓢盆，另一頭的忒修斯就沒那麼輕鬆了，解決了障礙物後接踵而至的便是一道火焰，反應時間短到他別無選擇，紅褐色的魔杖及時噴出水柱滅火。帕西瓦趕在濃煙四處迷漫前現影到他身旁，「你沒事吧？」

「咳，沒事，丟了一頂帽子而已，咳咳。」忒修斯被煙嗆得不輕，本來就泛紅的眼睛被燻出淚水。

帕西瓦在忒修斯重整時警戒著，也不意外的等到另一波火焰撕開白煙衝過來，他使出全力展開屏障護著兩人。忒修斯往後退了一步，右手臂微彎高舉過頭準備攻擊，左手與視線平行瞄準著茫茫煙霧中隱約可見的黑影，他的咒語成功劃出幾道曲線越過採取守勢的帕西瓦。鐵腹龍貌似是受到攻擊的影響而減弱了火焰的力道，但還沒有要換氣的意思，帕西瓦感覺到手中的魔杖再次升溫，他空著的手調整起屏障的方向緩緩將火焰偏轉到另一頭讓身後的忒修斯能站到他另一側提高攻擊的精準度。在灰龍終於用罄胸中的這口氣，龍火斷開的同時，一聲木頭裂開的聲音讓帕西瓦心涼了半截。

忒修斯也聽見了，他旋即看向帕西瓦，只見帕西瓦僵在那一臉慘澹，直勾勾的盯著手中的魔杖。他忍不住爆粗口，「天殺的摩根娜…」然後快步上前拉著帕西瓦的肩膀消影。

 

他們在未被白煙籠罩的樹林現影後帕西瓦一語不發的維持著不變的站姿，「帕西？」忒修斯手也還停在他肩上，「還有救嗎？」忒修斯猶豫的語氣透露出深感自己闖了禍的心虛。

「我看是不行了。」帕西瓦改用食指和姆指夾起魔杖拿到身後的忒修斯能清楚看見的高度，不只深紅色的木材綻開，做為杖芯的動物毛幾乎全數燒為灰燼，「除非貓豹也會浴火重生。」

那是帕西瓦從伊法魔尼得到的魔杖，在帕西瓦心中的重要性非同小可，聽見帕西瓦用遺憾的語氣開玩笑使忒修斯更加抬不起頭。案發現場死寂了一會兒，在忒修斯準備開口道歉並提議撤離前帕西瓦先發問了，「我的備用魔杖沒帶出來，你有嗎？」

忒修斯順從地抽出腰側上另一支帕西瓦沒見過的黑色魔杖，他旋過魔杖握住前端遞給帕西瓦。帕西瓦收起自己報銷的魔杖，審視著忒修斯手中線條簡潔的筆直杖身，伸手接過銀色金屬製成的尾端，食指扣上的地方也以同樣的材質點綴了一圈銀線。黑色木材的平衡很好，握起來很順手，只是如帕西瓦預期的，它已經認定了忒修斯，借來的魔杖靜悄悄的一點共鳴都沒有。

「路摸思。」魔杖前端亮了起來，很順暢的接受了帕西瓦的魔法，『安分』是帕西瓦第一個想到的詞，好像還帶點好奇？可能是自己想太多，但帕西瓦覺得魔杖反饋給他一股善意催促著他嘗試下一條咒語。他醞釀了幾秒手腕抬高輕彈，黑色魔杖遲疑了一下才吐出一團銀色的霧氣，似乎是難度提升得太突然，帕西瓦的無聲護法咒不是很成功。

「帕西，給它一點時間適應你的美國腔吧。」忒修斯觀察著帕西瓦和魔杖的互動，他不會承認出此建議其實是因為懷念學會無聲咒前帕西瓦念咒有多好聽。

「去去，武器走。」帕西瓦如他所願的喊出咒語，但目的是搶走他的魔杖，忒修斯有點懷疑依然醉心於對方嗓音的自己是否正常？帕西瓦欣賞著長度短一些、拋光同樣完美的暗褐色魔杖，相較於全黑的這把，天然的深紅色木紋為忒修斯的魔杖添上幾分親和力。一體成形的尾端微微外翻成小巧的喇叭口，整體保留了木頭的質感，唯有同樣在食指擺放的位置鑲了一圈金屬做裝飾，忒修斯的這圈是金色的。

帕西瓦把褐色魔杖交還給主人後又試了幾個咒語，飄浮咒、招喚咒和等一下會用到的昏擊咒都可以無聲施放了，他很滿意黑色魔杖與自己的契合度，並自認魔杖在他手裡也是蠻開心的，有一種他說不上來的熟悉感，「奧利凡德？」

「不。」忒修斯否定了帕西瓦的猜測，他露出一個神祕的笑容，「是斯卡曼德。」忒修斯還想解釋魔杖的由來，可遠方傳來一聲沉甸甸的龍吼打斷他，鐵腹龍好似在怒斥兩人冷落了牠。

「一不做二不休？」帕西瓦其實早在問忒修斯有沒有備用魔杖時就決定了，不能讓陪伴自己多年的魔杖白白犧牲。

「帕西，我是不是又出了個餿主意？」

「哪一次不是？」

忒修斯望著哪一次不是明知道是餿主意卻還是奉陪到底的帕西瓦，露出可說是頑皮的笑容；帕西瓦則側著頭點點前方，瞪大眼示意著忒修斯在他後悔前快移動。

 

 

回到灰龍蟠踞的營地時煙霧已散去大半，他們可以看到他收攏了雙翼沒頭沒腦的在損毀的帳篷間爬來爬去，「也許我們該一起行動？」有鑒於他們單獨攻擊時成效不佳，忒修斯徵詢帕西瓦的意見。

「嗯哼，你帶路我跟你。」帕西瓦點點頭把主導權交給對龍比較有經驗的那位。

忒修斯直接把兩人挪到龍的跟前，如果把灰色龍吻大張、紅眼瞇起的表情套用到人身上的話，他會說鐵腹龍見到他們回來十分驚喜。牠停止了嘶吼，灰色大腦袋趴到兩人面前，兩方人馬終於能仔細瞧瞧對方。

 

眼前穿著相似一長一短的兩個小傢伙跟拴住他的那群不一樣，小樹枝噴出的亮光沒有刺痛牠，也沒有衝著他吱吱喳喳一番然後亂竄，因此牠還沒拿定主意是要拿他們當宵夜還是留著當玩具，但牠現在不是很想噴火燒掉他們了。

忒修斯從紅色鏡像中看見自己下意識把帕西瓦拉到身後的倒影，龍趴著的姿態完全遮蔽了他們想瞄準的弱點，忒修斯注意到牠背部有一區閃爍著眩目光芒的龍甲，顏色偏淡好像是新生的，他恍然大悟，「帕西，如果紐特的資訊是正確的話，這隻鐵腹龍應該未成年。」

「你說這個體型還不是成年的龍？」帕西瓦克制語氣不要有太大的起伏去驚動到靜下來的龐然大物。

「來自烏克蘭的這品種是所有龍中最大的。」忒修斯戰戰兢兢地伸手指向匐在兩側的龍爪，「他的爪子也還會再長長。」

帕西瓦頓時覺得自己該感謝一下丹恩，這『孩子』大概還保有牠的赤子心才放任他跟忒修斯兩個白痴亂來，而不是馬上將他們大卸八塊。

「我們得逼牠坐起來才行。」忒修斯說完再次招喚出銀色的鳥兒掠過空中，但鐵腹龍明顯對於見過的護法興趣缺缺，不只一層的眼瞼連眨都沒眨。

帕西瓦考慮了一下從忒修斯身後站出來對著等他們出招的傢伙施展一記吼吼燒，他讓火苗柔柔的溜過紅色雙眼前。鐵腹龍瞪大眼睛抬起頭，試圖理解地面上的小東西怎麼有辦法噴出跟自己一樣的火焰。帕西瓦把第二柱火焰拋向高空，灰龍隨著上升的火光仰起頭，不亦樂乎地從鼻孔噴了口氣帶出兩道小火。當帕西瓦加強了力度第三次放出魔咒，忒修斯跟著他一同舉起魔杖，帕西瓦感覺到手中的魔杖輕顫了一下，兩道熱流匯集成不比龍火遜色多少的火焰，甚至有點失控的衝破黑暗點亮了夜空。

 _如果有誰家的貓頭鷹信差或是夜行性鳥類剛好經過的話，還真是抱歉了，_ 帕西瓦心想。

待兩支魔杖編織的咒語結束，鐵腹龍興致勃勃的拉起脖子準備以正宗的龍焰回覆兩位新朋友，正好把鱗片殘缺的部位攤在兩人面前。忒修斯和帕西瓦交換了一個眼神，忒修斯右腳向後退了一小步，重心後移畫大施咒的手勢以供帕西瓦拿捏進攻的時機；晚出手的帕西瓦反過來右腳往前一跨上半身前傾，魔杖迅速一抽讓咒語追上下指令的忒修斯的。昏擊咒脫手的時候帕西瓦因黑色魔杖又顫抖了一下而皺眉，兩束平行的紅光正中龍甲脆弱的部位，高大的軀幹瞬間全身脫力硬生生往旁邊倒下，兩層眼瞼先後交叉合上失神的血紅色瞳孔。

 

忒修斯領著帕西瓦躡手躡腳地走到失去意識的鐵腹龍身旁，兩人放輕動作逐步試探著不敢掉以輕心，「效果... 恩，比我想的好？」眼看覆有鱗片的眼皮沒有要張開的意思忒修斯如此評論。

難得能與龍零距離接觸，帕西瓦好奇的出手滑過冰涼的鱗片，甚至大膽的蹲下來碰了碰淺灰色的龍爪，「兩次。」帕西瓦繞過龍翼和欣賞著龍尾的忒修斯面對面後分享了他的發現，「兩次我和你同時施咒時魔杖都有些不安定。」

忒修斯突然對一路從背脊沿伸到尾巴末端的那排尖刺產生了濃厚的興趣，「唔...」他用指腹輕觸鋒利的頂端，以蚊子般的音量說道，「大概是同芯魔杖產生加乘效果後的副作用吧。」

「同芯？」帕西瓦晃到龍的另一側，從尖刺與尖刺的間隔中追問忒修斯。

「我先前有提到這兩支魔杖是我們家產的？」忒修斯邊說邊走向尾端，「木頭的部份是我爸處理的，他以前做過樂器對此頗為擅長；杖芯則是我媽負責，材料自然是…」

「鷹馬的羽毛。」帕西瓦替正在抬腿跨過龍尾的忒修斯把話接完，「不是聽說鷹馬的羽毛安定性不夠不適合做杖芯？要嘛傳導性不好，要嘛容易走火？」帕西瓦自己是完全沒感受到上述不便。

「就跟它的主人一樣是愛鬧脾氣、難以馴服的材質。」忒修斯停在帕西瓦身旁，「但如果持有者有被這匹鷹馬認可過就不一樣了，還會繼承鷹馬的忠誠。」他語帶驕傲的笑著說完。

 _佩格索斯的羽毛_ ，帕西瓦憶起那隻聰明的白色鷹馬，「忒，你知道我不喜歡跟別人用一樣的東西。」事實上他已經越來越喜愛這支黑檀魔杖了。

「是，所以我送你的耳環都是成對的啊。」梅林知道忒修斯有多渴望自己暗藏一只來戴，順便間接昭告天下他們兩人的關係。

「但可以的話，我想留著這支魔杖。」

「真的?!」忒修斯壓抑自己的欣喜若狂，「我… 我媽，她一定會很高興你喜歡她的作品的。」雖然他更希望高調一點，但絕不排斥這種低調的默契。

帕西瓦看著內心正在手舞足蹈的忒修斯滿意地回以一個笑容，「幫我跟她說聲謝謝。」並在心中暗想： _很好，忒修斯暫時還不需要知道其實只要是他，我並不介意用同款的。_

 

 

兩人一同慢步回到巨龍沒移動過半吋的腦袋旁，高興過了頭顯然沒在思考下一步的忒修斯丟出一句，「帕西，我們要怎麼帶牠回去？」

「用皮箱和掃帚。」帕西瓦的語氣透露出這方法已經在他心中醞釀許久了，大概是從他們一開始跟龍滿場跑的時候他就邊記下營地可能派得上用場的物品了，他希望這人人稱頌的戰爭英雄是只有在他面前才這般毫無顧忌的脫線。

「速速前。」忒修斯沒有理會帕西瓦的無奈，愉悅的依他指示招來一只咖啡色行李箱和兩把掃帚。

帕西瓦淨空皮箱，然後施法將鎖多上了一層魔法保護，接著把箱子攤在兩人面前，「你的無形伸展咒練得怎麼樣了？」

「帕西都多久以前的事了！」忒修斯笑著抗議後抽出魔杖，「何況你也花了不少時間指點過我。」當年上至無杖魔法下到護法咒，凡是沒能從課堂上學會的，都是帕西瓦以忒修斯的語言解釋給他聽，外加多次課後輔導實際操練他才開竅的，「而且今天有你在。」

帕西瓦舉起魔杖用行動來回應忒修斯的宣言。

 

折騰了一番他們才摸索出同芯魔杖的平衡，讓他們不至於在行李箱內變出和諾曼地等面積的空間，但大小又足夠讓一條龍在裡面活動，接著又耗費一番功夫把鐵腹龍拖進去。一切就定位後兩人跟著爬進行李箱，忒修斯不知道鐵腹龍在烏克蘭的原生棲息地是什麼樣的環境，於是他帶入了自認最舒適的，畫出熟悉的草原、河流和小樹林，帕西瓦待他完成後走到河岸邊舞動魔杖加上一座木橋，最後忒修斯魔杖一點，點亮萬里無雲的藍天。

「真令人懷念。」忒修斯邊說邊擠到站在橋上的帕西瓦身旁。

「嗯哼。」

行李箱內沒有風，綠葉不會沙沙作響；林間沒有鳥，自然也就沒有啁啾的鳴叫聲；橋上的兩人沉默著，只有龍的吐息平穩地打著節拍。眼前的英格蘭鄉間景色讓帕西瓦突然覺得過去這幾小時有點不真實，在腦袋得以深思熟慮前身體就先行動了，他放下撐在欄杆上的手肘整個人黏到忒修斯身上，從對方的體溫尋找踏實感，他決定將這失控歸咎於整日下來的心力交瘁。

忒修斯沒讓自己驚訝太久便趕緊抬起左手給帕西瓦讓出位置，然後環上帕西瓦的肩頭把人拉到胸前，臉頰輕靠著帕西瓦的黑髮。他出神了幾分鐘後轉過頭在帕西瓦髮梢落下一個吻，「帕西？」

「嗯？」帕西瓦舒服的扭動了一下。

忒修斯輕聲問道，「那些文章…」

「不准動我要留著。」帕西瓦心裡有數忒修斯想說什麼，他快請求的那方一步斬釘截鐵的回絕。

「可是…」

「誰叫你信越寫越短。」帕西瓦不給忒修斯任何轉圜的餘地。

「恩… 我每次都還是有寫到兩張信紙？」忒修斯思索著有什麼籌碼能用，「一般人應該不會覺得這樣算短？」

「一般人應該也不會花一整張寫弟弟？」

忒修斯被帕西瓦的反問堵住了嘴，「一般人的弟弟也不會那麼需要人操心。」自知辯不過帕西瓦他只好放棄，「你如果見過紐特身上那些傷就會懂了，小腿被獅鷲抓傷、背上被水怪偷襲的瘀青也還沒好。」他越講越不滿，「在英國的時候還安分一些，踏上歐洲大陸後簡直沒完沒了，大大小小的龍火燙傷就算了，上次大腿內側…」

「忒修斯！」帕西瓦制止傻哥哥繼續滔滔不絕下去，「我覺得我不需要知道那麼多細節。」他還想尊重一下紐特的隱私。

「帕西你吃醋了嗎？」忒修斯毫不費力的往錯誤的方向得出結論，「雖然好一陣子沒見我還是知道你腰上…」

「噓！」帕西瓦手指壓住忒修斯的唇，「我覺得我不想知道你記得多少細節。」他等到忒修斯雙手一攤表示不會再說下去才放下手，將視線轉回河面不去看忒修斯那副逗他逗得很樂的笑容，「多少有一點吧…」帕西瓦小小聲的咕噥，「但才不是因為紐特。」

忒修斯當然知道帕西瓦在說誰，他就算先前有些漫不經心也不至於完全沒注意到談論詹姆斯時戀人的動搖，現在也沒錯過帕西瓦微微泛紅的耳朵，「喔？對我這麼沒信心？」

帕西瓦不語， _他從來就只會對自己失去信心。_

「別擔心。」忒修斯收起玩樂的態度換上一本正經口氣，「他髮線有點高不是我的菜。」

「忒你這樣說實在太失禮了！」話是這麼說但帕西瓦沒忍住笑岔了氣。

忒修斯跟著哈哈大笑， _一句話就能掃空帕西瓦的不安的話詹姆斯不會介意的_ ，他這麼想。

鐵腹龍的尾巴甩了一下嚇得兩人瞬間打住，確認牠沒有要醒來的跡象後帕西瓦花了幾秒從頭到腳掃視身旁的戰友，「我有沒有說過你穿軍服依然很好看？」

「彼此彼此。」忒修斯凝視著帕西瓦，他不是沒想像過兩人並肩作戰的畫面，只是誰想的到第一個對手會是條龍。他伸手整理帕西瓦亂掉的領帶，把結擺正後拉過尾端調整鬆緊度，順便縮短兩人的距離，「我愛你，帕西。」語畢他在帕西瓦嘴上親了一下。

「我也是，忒，愛你。」帕西瓦回吻，他舉起手輕扯那頭棕色捲髮，前額與忒修斯的相貼，一深一淺的兩雙眼相視，「好好利用尼可霍先生留給你的一切。」兩道目光探進彼此靈魂深處，「『我的』戰爭英雄，我們得讓世界變得更好。」

 

 

 

< 英雄們背後的英雄們 >

翌日，忒修斯醒來時已日上三竿，前一晚兩人真正入睡時天空已開始泛白。他緩緩起身，不想驚動睡夢中的帕西瓦，慢慢將重心挪到床鋪旁後站起來，撿起昨晚扔在地上的外套隨意套上。他停在床邊觀察了一下帕西瓦微微起伏的胸膛，側躺讓男人戴在胸前的護身符露了出來 ─ 一枚銀色的舊戒指 ─ ，忒修斯寵溺地笑著將毛毯拉過只穿了件棉質內衣的肩膀，接著點燃一旁的爐子燒起熱水。他撇見原先放著皮箱的座位已龍去椅空，只剩一張筆跡潦草的字條留在那。

 

_親愛的忒修斯：_

_謝謝你和帕西的禮物，一定很不容易吧？雖然我很好奇細節，但看你們睡得很沉就不打擾了。我會好好照顧這孩子的，有空跟帕西一起來看看牠吧。_

_P.S._ _我不知道能如何表達我的感謝，但這樣應該能讓你們睡到飽？_

_紐特_

 

忒修斯撥了撥壓亂的頭髮，不解紐特做了什麼，他沒感覺弟弟對兩人下了咒或是什麼別的，但紐特有本事無聲無息的來去他的帳篷令他刮目相看。帕西瓦翻了個身看來是也差不多要醒了，剛好被隔音咒包圍的水壺也燒開了，他放棄糾結，把字條隨手一丟，起身去泡茶跟咖啡。等待茶泡開的時間，他晃出帳篷去看看營區的情況，正逢午餐時間，外頭一片寧靜，少數幾個巫師經過時也只是向他點頭打招呼隨即速速離去。忒修斯心想這樣正好讓他再清閒一下，接著轉過身伸了個懶腰，一仰頭便發現紐特幫他的『忙』，使他哭笑不得。

 

帕西瓦一睜開眼就發現不妙，自己居然跟著一覺睡到中午，真是太不像樣了，他趕緊套回所有的衣服溜回自己的帳篷。一掀開布簾就見到狄米斯在他的辦公桌邊團團轉，代他處理公務。

「早… 午安，葛雷夫先生。」狄米斯有點緊張的立定站直，見來者沒反應便開口解釋，「昨晚您授權我代理職務所以我就自己進來了。」

「你，沒試著找我嗎？」帕西瓦覺得有點頭大。

「這些事情我處理的來的葛雷夫先生。」狄米斯抱著公文的雙手抓得更緊了，紙張邊緣都出現了皺摺。

「我不是不相信你的能力，但你不需要替我做這麼多來證明…」

「葛雷夫先生。」狄米斯察覺帕西瓦想多了急忙打斷他，「不是這樣的。」

帕西瓦更加困惑了，「所以是？」

眼看對方決心打破砂鍋問到底狄米斯只得說實話了，「斯卡曼德先生的帳篷外掛了一條領帶。」

帕西瓦渾然不知有這回事，在暗暗咒罵忒修斯的同時故作鎮定的詢問兩件事的關聯性，「然後呢？」

「那條領帶。」事情走到這步狄米斯也是很想逃走，可他只能硬著頭皮尷尬的回答，「是你的領帶。」

帕西瓦下意識往領口一摸才發現缺席的衣物， _忒修斯_ _斯卡曼德，管你是不是戰爭英雄今天都是你的死期了。_

「帕西，你的咖啡來了！」當事人用歡快的聲調捧著馬克杯、領帶垂掛在手上華麗登場，對即將到來的危險一無所知。

 

幾天後紐特坐在打呼嚕的鐵腹龍肚子旁閱讀著最新一期戰訊，找到一張忒修斯回眸一笑的照片，他放心了。他沒詳讀忒修斯又去哪出任務才造成額頭受傷(事實上報導中也沒有提到)，但他分辨得出那笑容是溫暖且發自內心的，而且照片也捕捉到帕西瓦站在不遠處看著兄長 － 眼神好像有點兇 － 但沒什麼需要他擔心的了。

日後回憶起來紐特大概會說：帕西瓦．葛雷夫是戰地的幕後英雄。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *自創的髒話，摩根娜是亞瑟王傳說中多次企圖篡位的女巫。
> 
> 不曉得後半有沒有歡樂過了頭？  
> 本來小擔心角色偏掉  
> Re了幾次只覺得寫的是：  
> 睡眠不足的凌晨 < 最容易講實話+恭肖委(台)+笑點變低的時段  
> 至少個人經驗裡熬夜熬到凌晨真的跟喝茫了有一樣的效果  
> 謝謝看到這裡的各位。


End file.
